Drone
by LeaderPinhead
Summary: A Vehicon is left to die after a routine battle between the Decepticons and Autobots. Imagine his surprise when he onlines in a human repair shop to find a deranged human banging on his hood. [Drabble fic set in Prime!verse and takes place prior to "Out of His Head"]
1. Introduction

**AN:** Welcome to my little experiment. For the entire month of February I will be working on this story as a challenge to myself. From a list of 100 themes, I'll choose twenty-eight to write one chapter every day that is 200 words or less in length (minus any AN I might include). If you're a follower for one of my other stories, then you can see how this would be a bit of a challenge for me ;P. I'll also be writing it all in first person because I have very little practice with that perspective, and the ultimate goal is get this little story completed by the end of the month.

Each chapter will be named after the prompt I used for it, and the list I'm using can be found on the dA group 100ThemesChallenge (Variation 1). The story will also be set in the Prime universe prior to "Out of His Mind". With all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Drone

Chapter One

Introduction

Word Count: 200

* * *

My number is R-49S-7.

I am like any other Vehicon within the Decepticon ranks.

I work. I fight. I obey.

The only thing that sets me apart is the weld mark that runs down the armor of my left leg. It was deemed unnecessary and a waste of supplies to properly repair by our current leader, _Lord_ Starscream. Others within our ranks sport similar shoddy medic work after battles—a patch of scratches here, some weld marks there.

However, _I_ am the only one whose welds are specifically placed on the left leg. It's shaped like the lightning I've seen on the isolated plains on this world. One jagged line travels from the knee joint to my ankle joint, occasionally branching out in thin lines.

Other than that, I am nothing special. I am the same color, build, and personality as all of the other drones. I was built to serve the Decepticons cause; to be loyal to our _true_ leader; to be expendable.

So how the frag did I end up waking up in a _human's_ body shop with this nutjob banging out the dents on my frame after an Autobot ambush I was supposed to be offlined in?

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	2. Breaking the Rules

**AN:** Wow, there was a bigger response to the first chapter of this than I thought there would be! I really appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows.

* * *

Drone

Chapter Two

Breaking the Rules

Word Count: 200

* * *

How it happened is pretty simple—I broke the rule.

Not just any rule. _The _rule.

The unspoken rule of combat to never turn to assist a fallen drone. It was a Vehicon that I was more familiar with—one that I had shared an occasional ration with. The Autobots had ruthlessly targeted and subsequently offlined him as we fled the canyon we fought in towards the Ground Bridge back to the _Nemesis_. I heard the impact of concentrated energy as it hit and the small cry the Vehicon emitted as he fell. I have heard these exact sounds on multiple occasions and learned to ignore them.

So why did I turn on this particular incident? Why did I even attempt to retrieve his fallen frame? A better question could be why the Autobots had left me alive, simply knocking me out instead of killing me as they had the other drone. Being forced into vehicular mode to save energy and repair had been the only thing that kept me alive.

I'll likely never have answers. I would have preferred it though. This human and the persistent ache in my frame from her harsh handling aren't worth the fortunate luck.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	3. Fortitude

Drone

Chapter Three

Fortitude

Word Count: 196

* * *

"Mornin' Jeffery!"

The greeting never failed to bring me out of my much needed stasis. The tarp used to cover me would fly back and reveal the little human that has been working on me for the last few days. A smile would spread across her face as she turned away to don a large blue shirt, leaving it open to show the equally baggy shirt beneath. She would pat the accessory on her head to assure it was in place before walking to the side where I couldn't see her.

"Time to get the rest of those dents out Jeffery. I wish I had more time outside of school to fix ya up, but dad's all like 'go to school and get an education like ya mama,' and I'm like 'I don't need that stuff to fix cars!' Jeffrey, you're my one ticket to showin' him just what I'm talkin' about. Brace yourself, here comes the first dent."

The annoying human didn't have to tell me twice. I'd been bracing myself since she had rudely disturbed me. I never thought I'd miss Knock Out as much as I did now.

* * *

Auto-repair: 15%

Energon Reserves: 85%

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	4. Silence

Drone

Chapter Four

Silence

Word Count: 200

* * *

I haven't heard anything from my unit since arriving here.

The attack must have caused damage to my internal communicator. Nothing comes in, and nothing goes out. The airwaves are simply dead.

What exactly had I expected? Worried messages when I didn't arrive for roll call? "Missing Vehicon" bulletins across the open Decepticon channel? A massive search party combing the area?

Yeah right.

While I may be suffering from radio silence, this little human constantly at my side will not _shut up._ A few cycles here have taught me to ignore her rough handling, but I can never concentrate on actually thinking when she's babbling to herself.

"Oh my God, Jeffery! This is _so_ tirin'. Why couldn't you have been in better shape when I found you? I'm actually kind of scared to look at your insides."

Don't touch my insides squishy. They're sensitive.

"Your rear axle is complete crap! I won't be surprised if I have to completely replace that thing. Maybe dad can spare some time to help…no! I'm doing this completely on my own. We'll get there Jeffery."

"Riley? Time to close up."

"'Kay dad!"

The shop closed for the night, and I slumped in relief. _Silence._

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	5. Annoyance

Drone

Chapter Five

Annoyance

Word Count: 200

* * *

Little squishy is beginning to get under my armor. I'm a Vehicon who isn't normally bothered by much. While the others might protest smaller rations, I'm in the corner enjoying what little I have. Autobots? After the first few times of getting your aft handed to you, you'd be pretty indifferent about them too.

Little human attempting to replace my tires? Yeah, the first two or three pinches from it were okay. Now it was just getting annoying. A bigger squishy standing off to the side laughing just made it worse.

"You need some help there sweetheart?"

I resist the urge to gun my engine as the girl huffs and turns the tool she uses, pinching me once more as the bolt tightens too much. "You just go do that oil change of yours. Me and Jeffery got this."

"What about the rear ones?"

"I've gotta replace the whole axle back there. Whoever had him before didn't take good care of him."

_Excuse me_? I take good care of my frame organic! So what if it's got a few…problems? It's normal…

"You have fun with that. Holler if ya need me."

"I won't."

Then we're back to the pinching. Great.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	6. Innocence

Drone

Chapter Six

Innocence

Word Count: 200

* * *

"Whoever put you in this condition should be ashamed of themselves."

The sudden accusation startled me, and I fought the urge to jump from it. My current "medic" remained completely unaware of how close she had come to being squished as she continued to work underneath my frame.

"I mean, I know other people aren't as car crazy as I am, and you weren't in the _best_ shape, but it wasn't nothin' a little TLC couldn't fix right up. People need to learn how to take better care of their stuff instead of runnin' it into the ground and throwin' it away. You've got _character _Jeffrey; a lot more than some people I know. Anybody who doesn't see that is stupid."

She went silent aside from the occasional grunt from her work. I sat and thought as I'm usually limited to nowadays. This girl—this _human_—she didn't know what she was talking about. I do what I can to get by, just like everyone else does. I'm a Vehicon; a _drone_. We're meant to be thrown away.

We're _made_ to be thrown away.

Riley's just too naïve to understand our place in the Decepticon ranks. It's what it is.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	7. Family

Drone

Chapter Seven

Family

Word Count: 192

* * *

"I said I didn't need any help."

"I'm not here to offer any."

"Then what're you doin'?"

"Just watchin'"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm bored."

"Go be bored in the break room."

"Can't. AC still needs fixin'."

"Then go fix it!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not a car."

I could only feel confusion as Riley threw the oil stained cloth she had been using at her parental figure's head. It wasn't the first time they had engaged in such awkward conversation. They had been doing so since the first encounter I had witnessed between them. It was…weird to watch them. For all intents and purposes, the older human was the authoritative figure around here. Yet here was this tiny girl, snapping back at his witty comments or rudely ignoring him as she worked to finish my outward repairs.

Those signs of disrespect were non-existent in the Decepticon army. Vehicons who behaved in such a way didn't last long.

I silently watch the man pat Riley's head, and she swatted it away without remorse. Was this how a familial unit functioned? Weird. And nothing like what I was used to.

* * *

Auto-repair: 32%

Energon Reserves: 49%

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	8. Smile

**AN: **Thanks for all the review/favs/follows! I haven't been able to reply to most of the reviews because I've been busy/sick, but I just want to let you consistent reviewers know that I fully appreciate them :)

* * *

Drone

Chapter Eight

Smile

Word Count: 200

* * *

"Is this that pile of crap you've been working on?"

I felt confusion as I slowly booted up for the day. Aside from an offensive grunt off to the side, that didn't sound like any of the humans I've been subjected to up to this point. The visual I got wasn't very pretty either.

"What're you even doin' here?"

"I work here, toots."

I didn't like the way this guy watched my medic walk around. I needed her to focus on repairing me—not this creep standing over her. One nervous twitch, and she could disable me from the hip joint down.

"Go away."

"Not before I see what the fuss is about."

The unforgettable human made a huge mistake. He reached inside my disguised form and pulled the lever that released my hood. The startled thrum of my engine was covered by the indignant screeches from Riley.

The male just chuckled and bent forward to peer inside me. He didn't stay there long. I slammed my hood back down, internally amused as he cried for Riley to help him.

I felt thoroughly pleased by the laughter that came from the little human and her devious determination _not_ to help.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	9. Puzzle

Drone

Chapter Nine

Puzzle

Word Count: 198

* * *

I'm forgetting something.

I can't exactly remember what it is, but I guess that's the point of forgetting it.

The past few days (which I can only measure with the humans' comings and goings) have seen Riley move from underneath and behind to front and above. While my systems slowly integrate the new parts she has replaced, the human works at a relatively decent pace to finish the rest of my frame. I've even overheard her speaking to her father about ordering certain parts or reluctantly needing his help to replace large parts such as my windshield.

Other than that, she's turning out to be surprisingly competent. Despite her first impressions.

It's actually baffling how proficient these humans are proving to be. Ever since landing on this dirt rock, Starscream has dismissed the organic population as stupid and useless. As "loyal" followers, the Vehicons adopted his view without much thought. I've seen the Autobots' humans before, and their behavior just seemed to support the assessment. They were dumb to accompany the Autobots and completely useless in battle other than getting underfoot.

Riley and her father are proving that wrong, and I don't know how to feel about that.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	10. Rainbow

Drone

Chapter Ten

Rainbow

Word Count: 200

* * *

"You need a new paintjob."

What?

"Something that really…_pops_."

Please no.

"Like…a red maybe."

_No_. That's Autobot/Knock Out colors!

"Oh! Better idea—_blue_."

I don't want it.

"Naw, too common. You're not a common car Jeffrey."

Of course I'm not. I'm a Vehicon. With _character_ apparently.

"How about yellow?"

You've gotta be kidding me. Yellow was _so_ last quartex…I've gotta stop volunteering in Knock Out's med-bay. Or at least start reading Breakdown's data-pads instead.

"Eh, yellow's too high maintenance. So is white. Black and purple's cool, but you've already got those colors."

And what's wrong with that? Black goes with everything, and the Decepticon's chose purple for a reason. It's _high-class._

"I don't wanna just slap the same paint on ya. You're gettin' a fresh start, and fresh start means fresh paint."

"Fresh start" my aft. Hey, why don't you go back to being useful and actually finish my repairs? We can talk paint later.

"I know! Green. I'll go tell dad to order it when he orders the rest of your parts"

Green? _Green._ When was the last time I saw a green mech? Skyquake? He's dead. Green is bad luck. My luck already sucks; don't make it worse!

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	11. Words

Drone

Chapter Eleven

Words

Word Count: 200

* * *

"I used to come to this garage every Saturday just to sit down and watch my dad work on cars. My mom never liked it because she said it wasn't very 'lady-like.' But I didn't want to attend the pageants she signed me up for. I knew what I wanted to do, and I did it.

"And it's not so bad being different from the other girls at school. I get teased by them, but I just think they're jealous. They've gotta stick to their 'social rules' to be popular, but being part of the pack isn't the only way. Individualism—hard to achieve, but worth the effort. Or so dad says."

I sat still as Riley left the room for something. I think it's the first time I've actually listened to her talk while she worked. I'm surprisingly impressed by her confidence. The only one I see that on nowadays is either Soundwave or the Autobots. Starscream only shows it when he knows there's no one around to oppose to him, and Knock Out and Breakdown are easily swayed. Vehicons aren't really equipped with the personality to show it.

…this doesn't change the fact that I still oppose green.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	12. Heal

Drone

Chapter Twelve

Heal

Word Count: 198

* * *

Auto-Repair: 56%

Energon Reserves: 15%—refueling advised

* * *

The warning on my HUD startled me. So _that's _what I had been forgetting. How long have I been cooped up in this garage? It didn't seem that long, but how was I supposed to know?

Anyway, my readings didn't lie. My systems were overusing the Energon I had to mend the little injuries. Riley had done a tremendous job mending my frame's physical appearance, but there were some things she couldn't handle, like ruptured fuel lines or a damaged tension cable. I'm not even sure if what was healing was solely from the battle…

I would have to find a way to get Energon. There was no other option.

As the warning continued to flash, I booted up my outdated map of Energon mines. A marked location showed an abandoned one a few hics away; it was the only one close by, so it'll have to do.

I slowly transformed, ignoring the strain it put on my unrepaired limbs, and carefully lifted the door that kept me in. Once out, I took one envious look at the freckled night sky and transformed again to make the slow journey towards Energon.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	13. Starvation

Drone

Chapter Thirteen

Starvation

Word Count: 200

* * *

Finding the mine was easy. Finding the Energon? Not so easy.

Because of the Autobot presence on this planet, Starscream had always ordered the mines be completely stripped of the Energon quartz within them. We couldn't allow the enemy to come in afterwards and take what we hadn't collected. That was just bad strategy.

I don't know how long I wandered the tunnels in search of Energon, energy levels steadily falling as I pushed myself through pain and exhaustion. My need was simply too great at this moment to even care.

The first sight of blue crystal brought me to my knees. I scrambled to free it from the rock and held it up so that its many faces reflected the concentrated light from my headlights.

Raw Energon wasn't the best to consume. It didn't have a nice texture, and it certainly didn't go down easy. But that little crystal was like a feast I never knew I wanted. Auto-repair and the inability to regularly refuel had pushed me to a level that I had never experienced. It made me wonder about the Vehicons who protested for more. Had they suffered through this state of starvation before?

"Who's there?"

Scrap.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	14. Standing Still

Drone

Chapter Fourteen

Standing Still

Word Count: 200

* * *

The sudden demand made me scramble back into the wall I had found my Energon in, quickly turning off my cracked headlights. I was defenseless at this point—not enough energy to power my blasters even if they had been functional. I ducked behind a set of rocks as the sound of heavy steps came my way. I could hear the familiar hum of another weapon powering up, and my sharp talons instinctively gripped the rock.

"It's just me."

"You dolt! I could've shot your helm off if you hadn't responded sooner."

"You're too paranoid V-37T-9. This mine's abandoned; there's nothing here!"

"Then why'd Lord Starscream have us scout it out?"

"You mean bolts-for-a-processor? He needs reasons for what he does now?"

The familiar heckling laughter of my fellow Vehicons reverberated off the walls of the hollowed out room. Their footsteps continued past my hiding spot as they diverted onto another. I peeked out from behind the rock as my processor demanded I reveal myself. They were fellow Vehicons; they'd take me back to the _Nemesis_, patch me up, and send me on my merry way. Everything would go back to normal.

I stood still and silent as they vanished.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	15. Questioning

Drone

Chapter Fifteen

Questioning

Word Count: 198

* * *

Why didn't I step out and reveal myself?

Why did I continue to scour the mine until my levels had topped off?

Why did I drive back to the deplorable human garage and power down for the night like nothing had happened?

Each of those questions was set on a constant loop in my processor for the few days after my expedition. I barely paid attention to the time that Riley put into fixing me. Her minor mistakes had become something that I was used to by now, even to the point of ignoring the unintentional pain she put me through.

Why?

It was such a simple question, and yet, I was unable to come up with any answer. The Decepticon hardwired into me was demanding that I break out of this prison now that I was somewhat healed and fully fueled. Kill the humans and return to the _Nemesis_.

"Jeffrey! Your new side mirrors came in today. Look at them! They're so nice. We're one step closer to finishing your total makeover. You'll look so nice after this."

But a new part of me was questioning why I should leave. I should at least finish these repairs…

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	16. Waiting

**AN:** _Wow._ I honestly can't believe this story broke a hundred reviews yesterday. Thank you guys so much for the support! :D

* * *

Drone

Chapter Sixteen

Waiting

Word Count: 199

* * *

With a new tank of Energon, my injuries began to heal at a faster pace. There were still the cosmetic things, but the aches and pains inside began to slowly work themselves out. A few days on strict bed rest were beginning to do me some good, and I wondered why we—as in Vehicons—had never been allowed to sit out a few fights and properly heal. It would seem like having your foot soldiers in better conditions would have proved more useful to both Megatron and Starscream instead of wasting materials to create more.

At this point, I was just waiting for Riley to finish the paint job she was dead set on completing. Sanding me down to my bare plating had been an odd, if not irritating, experience. As a drone, I had never been given the option to even repaint my original colors, let alone change my entire look.

I won't lie—I'm feeling a little nervous about this change. Soon I won't look like every other Vehicon; I won't blend into our numbers like I used to. Would I be able to return after such a dramatic change?

Was I honestly even trying anymore?

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	17. Cat

Drone

Chapter Seventeen

Cat

Word Count: 200

* * *

"Done!"

Riley stepped back, pulling off the mask she had to wear while she worked. She held her hands up so that her fingers were shaped like a square. "You're _awesome_. Let me get my camera."

Riley left, and the curiosity of my new look began to climb. I knew there was a mirror stuck up in the top corner of my room, but I wasn't angled to see it anymore. It would only take a second to turn around, look, and turn back before her return…

There was less pain in transforming now, and I crouched to avoid the low ceiling. I stared at my warped image reflected back at me, twisting around to see myself from every angle. A new neon green and dark blue covered my frame, the green being the dominating color.

I looked…pretty _good_. It doesn't even matter that Riley's finished product covered the previous weld marks on my leg. I didn't need that anymore.

I heard a gasp behind me and twisted around. Riley was standing in the door, mouth gapping and a little device in her hands. I unconsciously flexed my fingers. Well, looks like the cat is out of the bag now.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	18. Can You Hear Me?

Drone

Chapter Eighteen

Can You Hear Me?

Word Count: 198

* * *

I wish I could say that I handled the situation in a professional manner. I should have straightened my spinal struts, looked the girl directly in the eye, and announced my new dominance in the garage. Maybe even thrown in a threat for some intimidation points.

But I'm not a Vehicon designed to think that quickly. Instead I channeled my inner idiot. I transformed back into my vehicular mode and sat perfectly still. Maybe she hadn't noticed anything odd…

"Oh." I rolled back a little as Riley placed a hand on her hip. "We're gonna play that game, huh? Let's just pretend the little girl didn't just see a fifteen foot tall _robot_ standing in her garage. _Really_?"

Yes. Now follow the script little squishy!

Instead, Riley stepped up to knock against my hood. "Hello? Giant robot-car-man? Can you hear me in there?"

Just play it cool. She didn't see _nothing._

"This isn't cool Jeffrey!" I remained perfectly still as she attempted to make me budge. "You can't hide from me. I saw you!"

"What on earth are you doin' girl?"

I stayed still as Riley's dad dragged her away for the day. That was a _great_ first impression.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	19. Expectations

Drone

Chapter Nineteen

Expectations

Word Count: 199

* * *

Days passed after what I now called my "royal screw up." Now that someone knew of my existence, I expected the Autobots to suddenly appear and haul me away. Probably not even bother doing that—just kill me where I sat. I at least expected Riley to come back and try to force me to transform.

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Like…_zilch_.

It was boring!

I thought being revealed would spark more action than this. Instead I just watched the humans here go about their normal day. No one wandered into the portion of the garage where I sat. I didn't even see Riley's dad half the time.

Like I said—_boring_.

I was starting to count the cracks in the floor for the hundredth time when Riley finally returned. She must have come straight from school because she only seemed to carry a storage unit on her back for those days. She didn't bother with her usual self-conversation starters as she threw it aside and closed off the room to the main garage. She circled me a couple of times before stopping in front of me; she stared at me with a critical eye.

"We've gotta talk."

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	20. Keeping a Secret

Drone

Chapter Twenty

Keeping a Secret

Word Count: 199

* * *

"I know I'm not crazy."

That is never a good way to start a conversation. Trust me.

"I mean, I thought I was crazy for a little while. But I figured dad was the one moving you around. He's never good at putting stuff back in the right spot, and he's always trying to help when I'm not looking. But I _saw_ you, robot-car. I didn't go crazy from sniffing paint fumes all day. I know you're there—just talk to me."

I contemplated the plea until Riley brought her fist down on my hood. "_Now._"

Let me just say that the little femme managed to look more terrifying than Megatron. I don't know how, and I don't really _want_ to know, but she managed it somehow.

Or I'm just a subconscious coward. Yeah…

Riley took a step back as I transformed. She practically vibrated with excitement as I crouched down to her height. "I knew it! Wait until dad sees this!"

"No!" Riley looked surprised by my sudden outburst, but I couldn't help it. "You can't tell anyone."

She looked torn as she debated her options, but her decision was made quickly. "Alright. Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	21. Drive

Drone

Chapter Twenty One

Drive

Word Count: 200

* * *

"So, what's your name?"

The question was way more startling than it should've been, and it caused me to swerve a little on the open road I glided down. To prevent anyone from walking in on us, Riley had suggested we go out on a short drive to test out my repairs. It actually felt good to just drive without any specific destination in mind and explaining things to Riley were a lot easier. Of course, I _did_ skew a few details, but what was I supposed to do? Tell her that my group was attempting to pretty much take over this planet? I don't see that flying well with any human.

Out of all the things I'd talked about, asking for my name had been the last thing I'd thought she'd do.

"R-49S-7."

"You're kidding, right?" My silence was answer enough. "That's not a name—it's a _number . _It sounds like it came off of some barcode. Even if I could remember it, I'm not referring to you by a string of numbers. We're sticking to Jeffrey until you come up with a better name."

Oddly enough, I didn't mind that. I'd grown used to the name by now.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	22. Relaxation

Drone

Chapter Twenty Two

Relaxation

Word Count: 200

* * *

"This is called…relaxing?"

"Yep. You gotta problem with it?"

I shifted my position and stared out at the red rocks in front of us. Well, this was…new? "What's the point?"

"The point?" Riley asked, looking up at me from beneath the brim of her "cap." (Yeah, I was starting to learn human lingo. Don't judge me.) "There is no 'point.' That's why it's called relaxing."

"So…we just stare at rocks without talking?"

"Hey, I'm trying to get you outta of the garage! _Sorry_ if it's not that easy to find a place for you to transform without being seen."

I tilted my head and focused my visor back on the barren land. This _was_ better than being cooped up in the garage. The place was nice to stay hidden in, but after a while it turned into a pretty cramped space. I probably would've hightailed it out of there a little sooner had Riley not seen me…and my repairs. I was still healing a little…

I stretched my hand out in front of me and noted the orange that was beginning to tinge my dark blue paint. "I demand a wash when we get back."

"You're so spoiled now, Jeffrey."

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	23. I Can't

Drone

Chapter Twenty Three

I Can't

Word Count: 200

* * *

I should've known that this arrangement wouldn't last forever.

But I got too complacent about my surroundings. Too comfortable. I started providing Riley with her main source of transportation. It seemed like a normal thing; a way for us to "hang out." She took me on a tour of the tiny town she and her dad lived in, and it seemed like a pretty harmless place. I was starting to like it here.

I'd lost the urge to return to the _Nemesis._ I thought I could start over here. No more life as a nameless drone; no more fighting a pointless battle; no more pretending I didn't care. I was even putting some serious thought into a real name.

And then I saw it flying above my head.

I had been around Soundwave long enough to notice when his own drone was around. How could I have been so careless with my comings and goings? Of course Soundwave would've eventually picked up on my signal out here. Every Vehicon was equipped with a homing signal. It's how they kept up with our numbers. A lone signal in the middle of a desert? That was worth investigating.

I can't stay here.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	24. Sacrifice

Drone

Chapter Twenty Four

Sacrifice

Word Count: 198

* * *

"So, tomorrow I'll be a little late because I'm meeting up after school to do a project. But when I get done with that, we can go up to the cliff so you can stretch. I promise to find you a better place to stay at soon. This garage can't be very comfortable, and dad needs the space. Something wrong, Jeffrey?"

I slightly jumped at the direct question and shrugged, ignoring Riley's concern. "I'm fine. More space? Sounds good."

Riley's frown showed that she didn't exactly believe me. "If you say so. See you tomorrow."

I forced myself to nod and transformed into my alt-mode for her to open the door. Her dad greeted her on the other side, and they turned off the lights as they locked up for the night. I waited until I could no longer hear the loud roar of their vehicle. I left the garage the same way I did the night I searched for Energon, except this time I was more hesitant to do so. I took a final look around before driving off.

Riley was going to kill me for leaving without saying goodbye, but it was for her own good.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	25. Foreign

Drone

Chapter Twenty Five

Foreign

Word Count: 200

* * *

Requesting a Ground Bridge was easier than I thought it'd be. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that Soundwave was just waiting for the request. I walked straight onto the observation deck of the _Nemesis_ and was treated to the ever blank expression of the mech. I stared back at Soundwave until he finally turned back to his console and whatever he had been doing before.

While I had lost his attention, I had gained it from a few of the Vehicons currently on deck. One Vehicon—a new one—stared at me with curiosity. "What's up with the weird colors?"

I looked down and realized that I still sported my neon green and dark blue paint scheme. I shrugged as others began to look my way. "Felt like changing a little."

"Why?"

I stared at all of them, and they stared back. How could a place and its inhabitants that were so familiar seem so foreign? The usual Vehicon camaraderie seen on the ship was completely missing from their gazes as they analyzed me. Deep down, I knew this would happen. They wouldn't welcome me back because of a paint job.

And I didn't feel any remorse.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	26. Break Away

Drone

Chapter Twenty Six

Break Away

Word Count: 199

* * *

It took me a month to fully realize that I didn't want to be on the _Nemesis_.

Everyone still functioned in the same way. Or maybe it was because my little vacation had opened my optics a bit. Things I had ignored were beginning to bother me. I noticed the lower rations some of the miners received; the lack of respect the officers directed towards us; our fluctuating numbers as ten Vehicons were created to replace one; and how the Autobots continued to function despite our bigger numbers.

I didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

* * *

"Hey Knock Out. You gotta klik?"

Knock Out gave me a once over before humming in response. I noticed I've been getting more attention from some of the officers lately. It was probably the paint…or the fact that he had caught me peeking at his data-pads. It was one of the other.

"Sure."

"I was just wondering if you knew about the device in the Vehicons that emits the homing beacon."

"Of course I do."

"You sure? The others don't think you do; they think you're a little…slow."

"Why those-! Come here, and I'll show you exactly where it is."

Success.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	27. Pain

Drone

Chapter Twenty Seven

Pain

Word Count: 200

* * *

Alright, this was a lot harder than I expected.

What exactly? _Well_, I had this great plan of leaving the Decepticons. The next battle I was assigned to, I was going to use the mayhem to sneak away and dig out the homing device. No one would think twice about a signal suddenly disappearing in this mess.

Too bad it freaking _hurts!_

I'm literally digging around my insides looking for this stupid thing. It's supposed to be somewhere up near the secondary fuel tank…

I froze as an Autobot rounded the corner of my hiding spot. He stared at me with large blue optics, and he looked confused. I glared at his curious beeps as he lowered his weapon and stepped closer. "Frag off, Autobot. I'm in the middle of a delicate procedure here."

He beeped in what I assumed was offense, but I didn't care. I finally managed to yank that stupid thing out and crushed it beneath my foot. The Autobot stared at it, and I gave him a mocking salute with my Energon stained hand. "Later Beeper."

I rolled right on out of there without a problem. Good thing Starscream wasn't as vigilant as Megatron had been.

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro


	28. Happiness

Drone

Chapter Twenty Eight

Happiness

Word Count: 199

* * *

I have to admit, I expected Riley to look a little happier to see me rolling up to the garage at the usual time she got there. Instead, I'm greeted by an angry looking human femme whose glare could peel my paint. Go figure.

"_Jeffrey._"

That didn't sound good. Quick—back to the 'Cons while I still have a chance!

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought someone had kidnapped you! And look at you. What happened? You're dripping blue stuff everywhere. And why is your paint all scratched up? You need to learn a thing or two about taking care of yourself Jeffrey. I can't always be there to repair you."

My spark—something I had long forgotten even existed—burst with uncharacteristic joy. I guess knowing that there was someone out there that honestly cared about you would do that. Who knew? Only a few months ago, I thought myself as nothing but a nameless drone. Now I've got something to look forward to everyday.

…I wish I could kick myself for how cliché that just sounded.

"Jeffrey, are you listening?"

Nope. See? I'm already adjusting to life here. Now, to find a cooler name…

* * *

Transformers © Hasbro

* * *

**AN: **Thus we conclude our story about Jeffrey the Vehicon :P. I see this little experiment as being a huge success! Not only was it enjoyable to write, but I got an amazing response from you guys. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this from the beginning and even the ones who've only been around for a few chapters :D. Maybe I'll come back to Jeffrey and Riley in the future...maybe. Anyway, thanks again for sticking around XD.


End file.
